wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Alluring Venom -Part 2-
Alluring Venom -Part 2-''' was a spin-off event that ran from May 6 to May 25, 2019. Announcement(s) NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #748 -Event Announcement by Alfonse, Elias- Alfonse “Vampire Virus incident isn’t over yet! You are the only one who can solve this case. Elias, it’s already contaminated here! We have to go!” Elias “I got it!”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook."Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #748." Retrieved on May 7, 2019. Note Were made for this event: *4 stories, with 3 chapters each, for the characters: Joel, Willem, Yukiya and Zeus *6 CGs being, 2 group and 4 close-up. *30 avatar items Walk through '''Yukiya *14 story tickets *7 keys *2 avatar items (6000 Lunes) Joel *17 story tickets *3 keys *3 avatar items (13800 Lunes) Zeus *17 story tickets *7 keys *2 avatar items (6000 Lunes) Rembrandt *15 story tickets *3 keys *3 avatar items (13800 Lunes) Summary Intro Vampire virus is spreading in peaceful Gedonelune. Your infected friends start attacking you. Can you run away and save them? Story(ies) * Yukiya: His story starts with Liz (MC) and Amelia getting ready for their morning classes. Amelia comments she will head to the school before Liz. On Liz's way to the main building, Liz realizes the academy is quite empty, which is odd for her because due to the hour, the path she was walking was supposed to be swarming with students heading to class. When she arrives at the main building, she sees Amelia who's about to faint. Before she does, she claims that she's not feeling well and Liz observes that Amelia's eyes turned red and she was burning with fever. Desperate, Liz tries to find help to get her to the infirmary. She bumps into Yukiya and he's willing to help her, but when they get to where Liz had left her friend, they find out that she had gone. Yukiya also comments on the students' absence. When he asked her Amelia's symptoms, he figures out what had happened to her and asks Liz to not look for her, which puzzles the wizardess. At that moment, Luca shows up and Liz approaches him. When she does, Luca says she smells sweet and Liz thinks he's just goofying around again. Luca tries to grab her but, before he does, Yukiya punches him. Yukiya takes Liz to an empty classroom to keep her safe but, after that, he declares she's got to move on without him while walking away from her. Not understanding this, Liz tries to chase after him, but she trips and stumbles upon him instead. She tries to get off him, but he embraces her and he tells her that reminded him of her first day in the academy when she had met him at the lake and she had thought she had tumbled him believing he was going to commit suicide. She replies that he could've remembered someting else, since it was one of her most embarrassing moments. He chuckles and explains that's one of his favourite memory and she agrees. He later explains to her about the vampire virus. He later reveals that he's been infected and that's why he had asked Liz to leave him. At first, she doesn't believe him and after trying to stay with him, he pins her into the wall with his arms and starts a inner fight with himself since he's still conscious of what's he's doing but the virus is taking over him and, despite Yukiya's protests, she doesn't leave and Yukiya's eyes turn red. Just when he's going to bite her neck, Alfonse and Elias barge into the room. At first, they're surprised to see them in such a compromising pose. Yukiya then faints in Liz's arms and they both dive to help him too. They take him to infirmary, where Alfonse gives him the cure they've been working on. While they're waiting for the medicine to have an effect, Alfonse comments to Liz that Yukiya did his best to fight the virus as long as he could, since the virus doesn't normally take too long to spread through the body. Liz realizes this was due to Yukiya had an urge to protect her even from himself. Then, Alfonse and Elias decide to leave Yukiya in Liz's hands while they go to give the cure to the others that had been infected. When Yukiya wakes up, Liz thanks him for fighting the virus on her behalf, and Yukiya apologizes because he almost bit her. She confesses that she was willing to let him bite her as long as that meant to be with him. Yukiya is shocked at this comment and he kind of struggles to scold her, but he says that he would have felt the same way if he had been in Liz's shoes. He then pushes her to the bed and tells her that even though he's no longer infected by the virus, he's still longing for her and proceeds to take her. * Joel: His story starts with Joel and Liz running through a forest. While they are trying to find refuge, Liz recalls what had happened before. Joel, Alfonse, Caesar, Azusa and Liz were traveling on a ship and arriving at Woodwick's port. They mention about being there for an assembly between the schools, where they were all going to participate as guest lecturers as well. However, soon they realize the harbor is very quiet and not one person around. Caesar approaches to a stranger he sees walking away, but the moment they see him, he attacks them and a whole herd comes to attack them. They decide to split up and Joel takes Liz with him in order to keep her safe. They arrive at a cave in the forest where they decide to assess the situation. They realize about the so-called vampire virus. Joel mentions about the ship's scheduel and they decide to stay hidden and the run to the harbor to catch it. * Zeus: His story starts with Liz wandering around the halls trying to find Zeus. She has been chased by vampires and was worried for him due to the growth of the virus around the academy. Hiro shows up grabbing her arm and she realizes he has been infected. She tries to free herself from him and just when he was about to bite her, Zeus shows up and rescues her from Hiro's clutch. They run and hide in the library. There, Zeus explains to her that all the males prefects (except Alfonse) had been hanging in his room just a few hours ago. When Lucious had mentioned he was thirsty, he had gone to find some beverages. When Hiro and Zeus realized he had gone for quite a while, they decided to go find him. However, he turned out to be infected by the vampire virus and, in an attempt to defend Zeus, Hiro was attacked and turned into a mindless vampire as well. He blamed himself, but Liz consoles him, saying that Hiro wouldn't have wanted him to think it that way. Also, she insists to him that the best way to help them is to find a cure. Liz mentions that Alfonse had been recruited by the Ministry to find one, so they decide to go to Alfonse's clinic. When they get there, they can see that Alfonse wasn't in his clinic. Soon, they're once again attacked and Zeus urges Liz to escape saying that he will catch her later. At first, Liz is unwilling to leave him behind, but Zeus reminds her that he's strong and that he will never let himself been bitten by any vampire. She flees as instructed. When time passes by and Liz doesn't see any sign of Zeus, she starts to fear the worst. When someone grabs her arm from behind, believing that it was an infected person, she fight him with her fists. Zeus yells at her to stop and the he mocks her, saying that she was so damn strong he would feel bad for the vampire instead of hers. Later, they decide to flee the town in order to find the cure to rescue all her friends. * Rembrandt: Klaus, Leslie and Liz go to Gedonelune Town after hearing recent increased activities from people infected by the vampire virus. They go to investigate and, at some point, Liz separates from the group and enters into what she believed was a deserted house. Inside, Leslie appears and, to her horror, she realizes that he's been infected with the virus. When he attacks her, she tries to defends herself, but she loses her wand and, at the last minute, Rembrandt rescues her. He comments her that he had seen the recent and odd activities with the people in town, and he had come to investigate. Before Leslie could stand back up, Rembrandt tells Liz to run while he held Leslie and the others infected so she could escape. Liz asks him to come with her and they both flee before the herd arrived. In the forest, while resting, Rembrandt discloses to Liz that the virus was no longer passed by touch or blood (meaning the bites) but it had evolved into virus that could be caught in the air. Liz is afraid at first, believing she could have gotten infected. However, Rembrandt assures her that she seemed to be immune to it because the virus didn't take too long to enter into the body and to show the first symptoms such as the red eyes, fangs and a thirst for blood. Calmed by this piece of information, she asks Rembrandt why he saved her and he mentions that his feeling were the main reason, implying he had strong feelings for her and, while staring into each other eyes, he comments to her that he wanted to seal her lips with his, but he refrained to do so. After a while, Rembrandt asks her to walk through the forest and to find refuge somewhere else, while he remained behind and tried to help the town's people, including his former students. At first, Liz tries to do so but, in the end, she returns and finds Willem on a hill looking at the horizon. From her position she realizes that Rembrandt had the fangs (one of the virus' symptoms) but he didn't have the red eyes. Realizing she had returned, Rembrandt urged her to flee, but Liz demanded an explanation. Willem explained that he had caught the virus soon after he entered the town and, from his observation, he figured out everything he had explained to her previously about the virus. He said that he had realized he got the virus due to the growth of his fangs and his thirst for blood. However, he believed that due to his Dragonkin's nature, he had managed to avoid getting the red eyes or that he never lost his mental conscience (another effect of the virus) and, thus, he had avoided to bite another person. Again, he urged Liz to leave him behind because, though he had managed to rescue her and to spend a little time with her, he admitted that her blood smelled so sweet that he was afraid he would bite her. Once more, Liz is about to leave him, but realizing her feelings for him, she embraces him and kissing him, asks him to bite her so she can be with him, without him suffering for it. At first, he's shocked by this, but then he realizes that her feelings for him were as strong as his for hers. The last scene is shown Rembrandt asking her permission to join him and Liz replying that she will follow him to the end of earth. Trivia * Rembrandt's route seems to be the only route where Liz (MC) doesn't have a previous love relationship with him, while in the other they made references to Liz being already the girlfriend of Yukiya, Joel or Zeus, depending on the route. In Rembrandt's route, Willem even calls her "Miss Hart" at first, but as the story progresses the become attached to each other and they realize their feelings for each other. Gallery venom2top.png|Event Top venom2ad.png|Advertisement1 venom2ad2.png|Advertisement2 venom2ad3.png|Advertisement3 venom2_yukiyacover.png|Story Cover (Yukiya) venom2_joelcover.png|Story Cover (Joel) venom2_zeuscover.png|Story Cover (Zeus) venom2_rembrandtcover.png|Story Cover (Rembrandt) venom2_earlcompriz.png venom2routemap.png venom2yujozerem.png venom2earlybird.png|Early Bird Rewards venom2earlyukiya.png venom2earlyjoel.png venom2earlyzeus.png venom2earlyrembrandt.png venom2early_yujo&zere.png venom2completion.png|Completion Rewards venom2comp1.png venom2comp2.png venom2comp_yujo&zere.png venom2banner.png|Banners venom2shop.png|Exclusive shop items venom2_yukize_check.png|Checkpoint avatars (left-Yukiya, right-Zeus) venom2_jorem_check.png|Checkpoint avatars (left-Joel, right-Rembrandt) venom2_allava.png|All avatar tems venom2ava1.png venom2ava2.png venom2ava3.png venom2ava4.png Category:Events Category:Rank B Category:Spin Off